This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is no project or core within the ND INBRE that does not impact on career development of faculty, staff and students that participate as partners in the ND INBRE. The primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) involved with ND INBRE continue to provide "hands on" laboratory research experiences and enhanced didactic instruction to the State's undergraduate students. The career's of faculty at the PUIs are enhanced by the dedicated time INBRE funding allows for investigator-initiated research. The INMED program engages Native American K-12 and transfer students from the 2 year Tribal Colleges in programmatic activities that encourages future academic success. The newly established and evolving Community Based Participatory Research Core has established a partnership with the North Dakota Medical Association . This promises to engage the K-12 and undergraduate pipeline in understanding the opportunities in the health professions and if supplying this pipeline with a flow of newly trained health professionals. The ND INBRE cores in Proteomics, Metal Analysis and Bioinformatics are providing much needed research support to all the ND INBRE partners. The Directors of these cores are in active discussions with PUI and TCU partners on how best to provide instruction in these core topics to faculty and students. The supplement awarded to ND INBRE allowed the ND INBRE at the University of North Dakota to organize an undergraduate research program that engaged over 40 undergraduates for a 10 week summer research experience. Overall, ND INBRE continues to provide outstanding support to our partners in their efforts to maintain and further enhance the future pipeline of health professionals and biomedical research scientists in North Dakota and the Nation at large.